wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wielki las/01
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Strona tytułowa | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: I. Po długim etapie. — A Kongo amerykańskie? — zapytał Maks Huber, — nie ma jeszcze o tem mowy?.. — Po co, kochany Maksie?.. odpowiedział Jan Kort. Czy nam brak wielkich przestrzeni w Stanach Zjednoczonych?.. Ileż jeszcze krajów nowych i nieznanych jest do wyeksploatowania; począwszy od Alaszki, aż do Texas!.. Zanim się pójdzie kolonizować daleko nazewnątrz, lepiej wpierw kolonizować wewnątrz, ja myślę... — Eh! kochany Janie, jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie, narody europejskie podzielą pomiędzy siebie — Afrykę a ma ona powierzchni blisko trzy miliardy hektarów!.. Czy amerykanie pozwolą zająć wszystko anglikom, niemcom, holendrom, portugalczykom, francuzom, włochom, hiszpanom, belgom... — Amerykanie nie mieliby co z tem robić. — Dla czego?.. — Po co męczyć nogi, kiedy dość wyciągnąć rękę... — Dobryś sobie?.. kochany Janie, rząd związkowy dopomni się nie dziś, to jutro, o swoją część placka afrykańskiego... Jest Kongo francuskie, Kongo belgijskie, Kongo niemieckie, nie licząc Konga niezależnego, które czeka tylko okazyi, żeby pozbyć się swej niezależności... A wszystkie te kraje, które przebiegaliśmy od trzech miesięcy... — Tylko dla zaspokojenia ciekawości, Maksie, nie w roli zdobywców! — Nie wielka różnica, szanowny obywatelu Stanów Zjednoczonych — oświadczył Maks Huber. Powtarzam: w tej części Afryki Stany Zjednoczone mogłyby sobie wykroić wspaniałą kolonię!.. Znajdują się tam terytorya żyzne, które czekają tylko — na zużytkowanie tej żyzności, pod wpływem nawodnienia obfitego, jakie natura na swój koszt wzięła. Posiadają one sieć źródeł, nigdy nie wysychających. — Nawet przy tym wstrętnym upale, — odpowiedział Jan, obcierając czoło opalone słońcem zwrotnikowem. — Ba! my już na gorąco nie zważamy! Czyż nie jesteśmy zaaklimatyzowani, powiedziałbym „zmurzynieni”, gdybyś się nie obraził, kochany przyjacielu!.. Dopiero marzec, a co to mówić o temperaturze lipcowej, sierpniowej, kiedy promienie słoneczne wiercą ci skórę, jak świdry rozpalone!.. — Co to znaczy, Maksie!.. zawsze trochę trudnoby nam przyszło zostać pahoninami albo zanzibarami, z naszą cienką skórą francuzów i amerykanów! Zgadzam się jednak na to, skończymy piękną i zajmującą kampanię, a przytem bardzo szczęśliwą... Lecz pilno mi już powrócić do Libreville i odnaleźć w naszych faktoryach trochę tego spokoju, odpoczynku, należnego podróżnikom po trzech miesiącach takich trudów... — Zgoda. Awanturnicza ta wyprawa była dość interesująca... Jednak, przyznam, nie dała mi tego wszystkiego, czegom się po niej spodziewał. — Jakto, Maksie? kilkanaście setek mil po przez kraj nieznany, masa niebezpieczeństw śród plemion niegościnnych, od czasu do czasu zamiana strzałów z fuzyi z autorami ciosów zadanych sagaiem lub zręcznie wypuszczoną strzałą z łuku, polowania na lwy numidyjskie i pantery libijskie, ofiary ze słoni na korzyść naszego szefa Urdax’a, zbiór kości słoniowej tak obfity, iż wystarczy na klawisze do fortepianów całego świata!.. A ty mówisz, żeś niezadowolony... — Tak i nie, Janie. Wszystko to chleb powszedni eksploratorów Afryki środkowej... To samo, co czytelnik spotyka w opowiadaniach Barta, Burtona, Granta, Serpa Pinto, Andersena, Camerona, Brazza, Dybowskiego... Uderzenie przodu woza o wielki kamień przerwało wyliczanie zdobywców afrykańskich, których wymieniał Maks Huber. To też Jan Kort skorzystał z przerwy: — Więc ty spodziewałeś się znaleźć co innego w ciągu naszej podróży?.. — Tak, kochany Janie. — Nieprzewidzianego?.. — Lepiej niż nie przewidzianego, czego, przyznaję, nie brakowało nam wcale... — Więc nadzwyczajności?.. — Dobrześ powiedział, przyjacielu; ani raz, ani jeden raz, nie miałem sposobności zawołania: „to nadzwyczajne!..” — Widzę, że dusza francuska trudniejsza jest do zadowolenia... — Niż dusza amerykańska, kochany Janie?.. Przyznaję, jeżeli wspomnienia, jakie unosisz z naszej kampanii, wystarczające są dla ciebie... — Zupełnie. — I jeżeli powracasz zadowolony... — Zadowolony... przedewszystkiem z powrotu! — I myślisz, że czytelnicy, którzy będą czytać opowiadania tej podróży, wykrzykną: „Jakie to ciekawe!” — Bardzo byliby wymagający, gdyby tak nie wykrzyknęli. — Nie, Janie, nie!.. Nie byliby dosyć wymagający... — A byliby nimi zapewne — odparł Jan, gdybyśmy zakończyli naszą wycieczkę w żołądku lwa lub w brzuchu jakiego ludożercy z Ubanghi... — Nie, Janie. Nie dochodząc aż do takiego rodzaju rozwiązania, które wreszcie nie jest pozbawione pewnego zajęcia dla czytelników a nawet dla czytelniczek, czy sumiennie, przed Bogiem i ludźmi, śmiałbyś przysiądz, że odkryliśmy i zaobserwowaliśmy więcej, niż zaobserwowali już i odkryli nasi poprzednicy w Afryce środkowej?.. — To prawda. — Otóż, ja spodziewałem się, że los lepiej sprzyjać nam będzie. — Smakosz, który chce zrobić cnotę ze swego smakoszostwa! odparł Jan Kort. Co do mnie, oświadczam, żem syty i że nie oczekiwałem po naszej kampanii, więcej niż nam dała... — To jest, nic. — Wreszcie, Maksie, podróż jeszcze nie skończona, a przez te pięć lub sześć tygodni, które zejdą na drogę do Libreville... — Co znowu! Zwyczajny pochód karawany... zwykłe postoje na etapach... przejażdżka dyliżansem, jak za dobrych dawnych czasów... — Kto wie?.. odpowiedział Jan Kort. Tym razem wóz stanął na odpoczynek wieczorny, u stóp małego wzgórza uwieńczonego kilkoma pięknemi drzewami, jedynemi na tej obszernej płaszczyźnie, oświeconej czerwonym ogniem zachodzącego słońca. Była godzina siódma wieczorem. Dzięki krótkości zmroku pod tą szerokością geograficzną, niebawem noc zapadnie. Ciemność będzie nawet głęboka, gdyż ciężkie obłoki zaczęły pokrywać ostatnie blaski słoneczne, a księżyc na nowiu znikł na horyzoncie zachodnim. Wóz, przeznaczony jedynie do transportu podróżnych, nie miał wewnątrz ani towaru, ani żywności. Proszę sobie wystawić, rodzaj dużego wagonu, umieszczonego na czterech kołach, ciągnionego przez sześć wołów. W przedniej części wagonu były drzwi, przez które wchodziło się do budy. Oświecony bocznemi okienkami, wagon dzielił się na dwa przyległe do siebie pokoje, przegrodzone przepierzeniem. Pokój w tyle przeznaczony był dla dwóch młodych ludzi, którzy byli w wieku od dwudziestu pięciu, do dwudziestu sześciu lat, jeden amerykanin: Jan Kort, drugi francuz, Maks Huber. Pokój z przodu zajęty był przez kupca portugalskiego, nazwiskiem Urdax, i przez „forlopera” — nazwiskiem Khamis. Ten forloper, — to jest człowiek, który poprzedza karawany, był krajowcem z Kamerunu i bardzo dobrze rozumiejącym trudne swoje zadanie przewodnika, po przez gorące przestrzenie Ubangi. Rozumie się, że budowa tego wagonu-wozu, nie pozostawiała nic do życzenia z punktu widzenia trwałości. Po próbach długiej i uciążliwej wyprawy pudło było w dobrym stanie, koła zaledwie trochę zużyte, rzecby można, iż powracał ze zwykłej przejażdżki piętnasto do dwudziestomilowej, wtedy, kiedy droga jego wynosiła więcej niż tysiąc kilometrów. Trzy miesiące przedtem wehikuł ten opuścił miasto Libreville, stolicę Kongo francuskiego i, dążąc w kierunku wschodnim, potoczył się na szerokie płaszczyzny Ubangi, dalej niż bieg Bahar-el-Abiad, jednego z potoków, niosących swe wody do jeziora Czad. Jednemu z tych głównych przypływów prawego wybrzeża Kongo lub Zairy, kraj ten zawdzięcza swoją nazwę. Ciągnie się on na wschód Kamerunu niemieckiego, którego gubernator jest generalnym konsulem Niemiec Afryki zachodniej. Kraj ten obecnie nie mógłby być oznaczony dokładnie, nawet na najnowszej mapie geograficznej. Jeżeli to nie jest pustynia — pustynia wreszcie z potężną wegetacyą, która nie ma żadnego podobieństwa z Saharą — jest to przynajmniej wielka przestrzeń, na której rozrzucone są wsie w ogromnej odległości jedna od drugiej. Różne plemiona prowadzą tam ciągłe wojny, ujarzmiają się lub zabijają wzajemnie, i żywią się jeszcze mięsem ludzkiem, jak mabutaty, pomiędzy korytem Nilu i Kongo. A co najwstrętniejsze, oto zazwyczaj dzieci służą do nasycenia instynktów dzikich kanibalów. To też misyonarze europejscy poświęcają się dla wybawienia tych biednych istot, bądź porywając przemocą, bądź wykupując, i wychowując je po chrześcijańsku w misyach, pozakładanych wzdłuż rzeki Sirambu. Nie trzeba zapominać, że misye te upadłyby niebawem z braku środków, gdyby nie hojność rządów europejskich a w szczególności hojność Francyi. Należy dodać nawet, że w Ubangi dzieci krajowców uważane są jako moneta obiegowa, przy wymianach handlowych. Płacą małymi chłopcami i dziewczynkami za przedmioty codziennego użytku, które kupcy wprowadzają aż w głąb kraju. Najbogatszym krajowcem jest więc ten, którego rodzina jest najliczniejsza. Portugalczyk Urdax zaawanturował się po przez te płaszczyzny nie w interesach handlowych, nie robił żadnych zamian z hordami wybrzeży Ubangi, chciał tylko zaopatrzyć się w pewną ilość kości słoniowej, polując na słonie, których wielka tu jest obfitość. Pomimo to, spotkał się nie raz z mieszkańcami Kongo. W kilku nawet spotkaniach musiał nakazywać uszanowanie hordom wrogim i używać przeciw krajowcom broni, którą przeznaczył do polowania na słonie. Wszystko obliczywszy, była to szczęśliwa, korzystna kampania, nie było bowiem żadnej ofiary w personelu karawany. Otóż tedy, przy wejściu do wsi, w pobliżu źródeł Bahar-el-Abiad, Jan Kort i Maks Huber zdołali ocalić młode dziecko od strasznego losu i wykupić za cenę kilku przedmiotów ze szkła kolorowego. Był to chłopczyk dwunastoletni, o miłej i roztropnej twarzy, u którego typ murzyński mało był wyraźny. Jak to daje się widzieć w niektórych pokoleniach, miał płeć prawie jasną, blond włosy, zamiast czarnej wełny, pokręconej na głowie, nos garbaty a nie płaski, wargi cienkie. Zbudowany był silnie, oczy błyszczały inteligencyą, i niedługo poczuł dla swoich zbawców miłość prawdziwie synowską. To biedne stworzenie wydarte swemu plemieniu, gdyż chłopiec nie miał ani ojca ani matki, nazywało się Lango. Przez jakiś czas uczyli go misyonarze, umiał trochę po francusku i po angielsku, a potem nieszczęściem wpadł w ręce donhów, a jaki los go czekał, łatwo zgadnąć. Ujęci jego przywiązaniem, okazywaną wdzięcznością, dwaj przyjaciele polubili serdecznie chłopaka; żywili go, ubierali, nauczali z wielką korzyścią; tyle bowiem wczesnej inteligencyi okazywał. A jaka różnica dla biednego Langa pod opieką dwóch dobrych ludzi! Zamiast, jak nieszczęśliwi jego rówieśnicy, być żywym towarem, on żył w faktoryi Libreville, jak przybrane dziecko Maksa Hubera i Jana Korta... Przyjęli go na swoją odpowiedzialność i nie opuszczą nigdy!.. Pomimo młodych lat, rozumiał to, łzy wdzięczności płynęły z jego oczu za każdym razem, jak Maks Huber lub Jan Kort kładli ręce na jego głowie. Skoro wóz się zatrzymał a woły umęczone długą drogą pokładły się na łące, Lango, który szedł piechotą jakąś część drogi, to naprzód, to znów z tyłu karawany, przybiegł w chwili, kiedy dwaj jego opiekunowie schodzili z platformy. — Nie zmęczyłeś się Lango?.. zapytał Jan Kort, ujmując chłopca za rękę. — Nie... nie... dobre nogi... lubi biegać... odpowiedział Lango, śmiejąc się oczami i ustami. — Czas już zjeść cokolwiek. — Jeść... tak! — odpowiedział Lango. Potem ucałował ręce swych opiekunów, i poszedł do tragarzy pod gałęzie drzew olbrzymich. Wóz służył tylko do transportu portugalczyka Urdaxa, Kamisa i dwóch ich towarzyszy, paki zaś, i ładunek kości słoniowej powierzone były personelowi karawany — pięćdziesięciu ludziom, po większej części czarnym z Kamerunu. Złożyli oni na ziemi kły słoni i paki z żywnością codzienną, oprócz tego, co dostarczało polowanie w obfitujących w zwierzynę tych okolicach Ubangi. Czarni są najemnikami, dobrze opłaconymi, na co pozwala zarobek z tych korzystnych wypraw. Można o nich powiedzieć, że nigdy nie siedzą na miejscu. Przywykli do noszenia ciężarów od dzieciństwa, noszą je dopóki nogi nie wypowiedzą posłuszeństwa. A jednak, praca to ciężka w takim klimacie. Na barkach brzemię kości słoniowej lub paki z żywnością, ciało gołe, nogi często pokrwawione, piersi podrapane kolcami krzewów... idą tak od świtu do południa i rozpoczynają swój pochód, skoro wielki upał przejdzie. Lecz w interesie kupców leży płacić im dobrze, i płacą dobrze; żywić dobrze, i żywią dobrze; nie mordować ich nad miarę, i nie mordują. Polowania na słonie przedstawiają rzeczywiste niebezpieczeństwa, nie mówiąc już o możliwych spotkaniach z lwami i panterami. Wódz karawany powinien być pewny swego personelu. To też przejęty temi zasadami, nauczony doświadczeniem, Urdax, mając jak największe staranie o swoich ludziach, szczęśliwie dotąd odbywał wyprawy do Afryki podzwrotnikowej. Takąż też była i ostatnia: przyniosła znaczny ładunek kości słoniowej pięknego gatunku, zdobytej w kraju po za Bagar-el-Abiad, prawie na granicy Darfuru. Pod cieniem wspaniałych drzew rozbito obóz; kość słoniową ułożono w stos obok wozu. Woły chodziły swobodnie po gęstej i pięknej trawie. Rozpalono kilka ognisk z suchych gałęzi. Forloper obchodził obóz, patrząc, czy komu czego nie brakuje. Nie brakło mięsa z łosia i antylopy, świeżego i suszonego, a wreszcie myśliwi z łatwością mogli go dostarczyć. Wkrótce rozeszła się woń pieczystego; wszyscy składali dowód ogromnego apetytu, usprawiedliwionego długotrwałym marszem. Broń i amunicyę pozostawiono na wozie: kilka skrzynek prochu, fuzye myśliwskie, karabiny, rewolwery, zapewniały obronę w razie napadu. Posiłek skończył się w ciągu godziny. Po zaspokojeniu żołądka, karawana pogrążyła się w śnie głębokim. Forloper polecił karawanę pieczy kilku ludzi, którzy mieli zmieniać się co dwie godziny. W tych dalekich okolicach, trzeba zawsze strzedz się zwierząt cztero i dwu-nożnych. Pod tym względem Urdax nie zaniedbywał ostrożności. Mając lat pięćdziesiąt, silny jeszcze, doświadczony, oprócz tego był niezwykle wytrzymałym. Tak samo Kamis, choć młodszy o lat piętnaście, lekki, zwinny, silny, obdarzony zimną krwią i wielką odwagą, przedstawiał doskonałą gwarancyę jako przywódca karawany. Dwaj przyjaciele i portugalczyk zasiedli u stóp tamaryndy do kolacyi, którą przyniósł im chłopiec, po przygotowaniu przez jednego z krajowców, podniesionego do godności kucharza. Podczas posiłku, języki zarowno pracowały jak szczęki. Jedzenie nie przeszkadza rozmowie, jeżeli nie trzeba się śpieszyć. O czem mówi się wtedy?.. O wypadkach podczas przebiegu z północy na zachód?.. Bynajmniej!.. Nie przeszłe, lecz przyszłe wypadki zajmowały podróżników. Droga do Libreville wynosi tysiąc pięćset do tysiąc sześćset kilo metrów — to znaczy pięć albo sześć tygodni podróży. W tej drugiej części drogi... kto wie, co się zdarzyć może, powiedział Jan Kort do swojego towarzysza, który potrzebował więcej niż nieprzewidzianych, nadzwyczajnych wypadków. Od krańców Darfuru karawana szła wciąż w dół w kierunku południowym, przebywszy liczne rzeki. — Teraz zaś — rzekł Urdax — udamy się ku zachodowi... — A to tem bardziej — zauważył Jan Kort — iż, jeżeli mnie oczy nie mylą, horyzont południowy zamknięty jest lasem, którego ostatnich granic nie widać ani na wschód ani na zachód. — Tak... bezgraniczny!.. — Gdybyśmy byli zmuszeni okrążać go od wschodu, miesiące-by upłynęły, zanim pozostawilibyśmy go za sobą!.. — Podczas gdy od zachodu?.. — Od zachodu — odpowiedział Urdax — nie nadkładając bardzo drogi, ani oddalając się od brzegu lasu, napotkamy Ubangi w okolicach bystrego Songo. — Czy przebywając ten las przez środek nie skróciłoby się podróży?.. zapytał Maks Huber. — Tak... o piętnaście dni pochodu. — Więc... dla czego tego nie zrobić? — Dla tego, że las jest nie do przebycia. — Oh! nie do przebycia!.. mruknął Maks, kręcąc głową z powątpiewaniem. — Dla pieszych... może... choć i tego nie jestem pewny, ponieważ nikt jeszcze nie próbował. Co do zaprzęgów, byłoby to usiłowanie bezowocne. — Mówisz, Urdax, że nikt nigdy nie próbował zapuścić się w ten las?.. — Czy próbował... nie wiem, lecz żeby komu się udało... nie... i w Kamerunie, tak jak w Kongo, nikt nie śmiałby się na to odważyć. Któżby miał pretensyę przejść tam, gdzie niema żadnej ścieżki, wśród krzaków i cierni? Nie wiem nawet czy ogień i siekiera zdołałyby oczyścić drogę, i usunąć przeszkody niemożliwe do przebycia. — Niemożliwe! — Mój kochany — wtrącił Jan Kort — nie zawracaj sobie głowy tym lasem. Uważajmy się za szczęśliwych, że potrzebujemy go tylko okrążyć. Przyznaję, iż nie miałbym ochoty zapuszczać się w taki labirynt drzew... — Nawet dla dowiedzenia się, co tam jest w środku?.. — A cóż tam może być? Nieznane królestwa? miasta zaczarowane? zwierzęta nowego gatunku, mięsożerne o pięciu łapach? może istoty ludzkie o trzech nogach?.. — Czemu nie?.. W każdym razie warto iść i zobaczyć!.. Lango, wielkiemi, szaremi oczami, twarzą rozgarniętą, zdawał się mówić, że, jeśliby Maks Huber odważył się zapuścić w las tajemniczy, on-by się nie bał pójść za nim. — W każdym razie — podjął Jan Kort — ponieważ Urdax nie ma zamiaru przebywać lasu dla dostania się do brzegów Ubangi.. — Nie, zaprawdę — odparł portugalczyk, — gdyż byłoby to narażeniem się, na niemożność wyjścia z niego... — A więc, kochany Maksie, chodźmy spać. Pozwalam ci odkrywać tajemnice tego lasu, zapuszczać się w nieprzebyte gąszcza, ale we śnie tylko. — Śmiej się, śmiej ze mnie!.. Lecz przypominam sobie wiersz jednego z naszych poetów... nie wiem już którego: Szukać w nieznanem nowości... — A jaki drugi wiersz tej poezyi?.. — Nie pamiętam. — A więc zapomnij i pierwszego... i chodźmy spać, mój kochany. Była to jedyna rozsądna rzecz do zrobienia i to nie wracając do przegrody na wozie. Noc spędzona u stóp wzgórza pod cieniem wspaniałych drzew, była zwykłą rzeczą dla przywykłych sypiać pod gołem niebem, o ile pogoda na to pozwalała. Tego wieczora, choć chmury zakryły gwiazdy, lecz ponieważ deszcz nie groził, lepiej było spać na świeżem powietrzu. Lango przyniósł kołdry. Dwaj przyjaciele, wyciągnęli się pomiędzy korzeniami drzewa — a mały krajowiec skulił się przy nich, jak wierny piesek. Za nim Urdax i Kamis zrobili to samo, obeszli jeszcze obóz, chcąc się przekonać, czy woły nie rozeszły się po płaszczyźnie, czy tragarze znajdują się na stanowiskach, czy ognie pogaszone, gdyż jedna iskra mogła zapalić suche trawy i drzewa. Potem wrócili i położyli się przy wozie. Niebawem zasnęli twardo. A może i straże uległy zmęczeniu!.. Rzeczywiście po dziesiątej godzinie nie było nikogo, ktoby zwrócił uwagę na ognie podejrzane, które przebiegały bezustannie na skraju wielkiego lasu.